super_villainfandomcom-20200215-history
Beelzemon
Group: Evil – Level: Rookie – Type: Virus – Attack Techniques: Badda Boom, Infernal Funnel The little Digimon known as Impmon started out as nuisance for the Tamers, but then became a greater threat, before finally becoming their ally in their battles. Originally, Impmon had two partners, Ai and Mako, but they were too young to know how to treat him properly, always fighting over him as he got stuck in the middle of their sibling squabbles. It eventually became too much for him to take, and he ran away, now disgusted by humans. The early Impmon would easily be described as a jerk who takes pleasure in causing trouble for others, particularly humans – he talks big, and professes to be perpetually sick to his stomach over the partnerships between the Tamers and their Digimon, but it’s largely an act to cover his jealousy and own real desire to become strong and'Digivolve'. Impmon’s Badda Boom attack allows him to project balls of flame from his fingertips, and he can also summon fire and ice through his Infernal Funnel. Impmon made his first appearance after Renamon defeated Allomon, and approached Renamon that night, chastising her over her partnership with Rika, calling her pathetic. As she ignored him and left, he blasted her with a Badda Boom, but before she could do anything to him, a Digital Field appeared, and she headed off to confront the Digimon that had appeared. Impmon observed the fight, during which Renamon Digivolved into Kyubimon, and when it was over, he left in disgust. Impmon entertained himself by harassing couples in the park, where he came across Guilmon in his hideaway, and once again expressed his feelings about partnership and humans as he ate Guilmon’s bread. When Guilmon said that Takato was his friend, Impmon was so shocked he choked, and left. He returning the following night, and convinced Guilmon to come out with him and scare more couples. Guilmon didn’t get what was funny about it, and headed off, and Impmon, in search of someone else to annoy, discovered a Devidramon that was in the process of Bio-Emerging. He made faces at it and called it names, but then it emerged from the field and Impmon dived for cover as it flew over the city. He then watched it battling Guilmon, and Terriermon overheard him, and told Takato that Impmon had set Guilmon up. Guilmon Digivolved into Growlmon, but was unable to Digivolve back, and so he had to sleep in the tunnel under the park, where Impmon found him and Badda Boomed him out of there, chasing him through the park, until Growlmon turned on him and saw him off with a Pyro Blaster. Impmon was next seen peering through a window of the Wong apartment, where he saw Henry and Terriermon reading, and was disgusted to see Digimon acting like humans. He then took pot shots at a couple of birds, and went to pester Renamon again, trying to get her to fight with Terriermon, but Renamon just ignored him again, pointing out that Henry would not let Terriermon fight. He then went to the park and attempted to coerce Terriermon into a fight with him, firing a Badda Boom at him, but Terriermon blew him away with a Terrier Tornado. Not long after, Impmon returned to spy on Ai and Mako, and recalled how they had treated him, chuckling when he saw them rip apart a teddy bear they were fighting over. Renamon came across him, and followed him through the city, asking him why a Digimon needs a partner. Impmon retorted that they didn’t, saying you didn’t need a partner to Digivolve. Soon after, Impmon turned on Calumon, chasing him through the city and attempting to destroy him and absorb his data, but was distracted by the activation of the'Juggernaut'. Later, Impmon watched as Guilmon played with Takato and his friends, once again expressing his disgust. Renamon appeared, and suggested that he might be jealous – but he was having none of it. He then alerted Takato and Guilmon to the battle with Sandiramon in the subway. When Takato and Henry took their Digimon on the school camping trip, they were followed by Impmon, as he kept on trying to convince the Digimon they didn’t need partners. When they asked him if he wanted to play, he refused, then jumped into the water anyway and swam after them – until Sinduramon appeared and blasted them all. Some time later, Impmon confronted Takato, Henry and Terriermon in the park, but before a fight could break out, Henry’s father appeared, astonished that Digimon were actually real. Impmon attacked him with a few Badda Booms, injuring his arm, before Terriermon stepped up to defend him, causing Impmon to flee, repulsed by Terriermon’s protection of a human. When Calumon drew the attention of a couple of teenage girls, Impmon scared them off. Calumon then followed him around the city, before Indramon appeared to chastise Impmon, sensing the stench of humans on him. Infuriated, Impmon went on a brief rampage through the district, smashing cars and threatening pedestrians before the police surrounded him. Renamon snatched him up and took him away, when he accidentally let slip that he had a partner, and, through angry tears, expressed his desire to Digivolve. Indramon then appeared again, and Impmon demanded that he fight him, determined to load his data so he could Digivolve. Impmon threw everything he had at the horse Deva, but was ultimately defeated, and almost deleted. He took refuge in the sewers, to lick his wounds – but then, as the battle with Vikaralamon raged above him, the dog Deva, Chatsuramon, reached out him, offering him the power to Digivolve. Impmon was drawn into the Digital World, where Chatsuramon showed him a vision of his former Tamers, fighting over a puppy, to prove how easily he was forgotten. Chatsuramon made the details of the deal clear – Impmon would be given the power to Digivolve if he destroyed the Tamers and their Digimon. Torn, Impmon accepted the bargain – and through the power of the Digimon Sovereign, was transformed into his Mega form of Beelzemon. After a series of battles against the Tamers, during which he killed Jeri’s partner, Leomon, and was defeated by Gallantmon, guilt overcame Beelzemon for the evil deeds he had done. No longer wanting the power he had been given, he did not fight back when he was attacked by a swarm of Chrysallimon, and was so badly beaten that he De-Digivolved back into Impmon. Rika and Renamon sought him out in the desert, and brought him back to Earth with them aboard the Monster Makers’ ark, to the displeasure of several of the others. After the ark arrived back on Earth, Impmon slunk off, with no one to turn to... except Ai and Mako. Returning to their home, he found it empty, but discovered a note they had left for him. However, Impmon was unable to read, and needed to find someone who could tell him what it said – after several passers-by ran off screaming, Henry’s senseiread the note for him, and gave Impmon directions on how to ride the subway to get to the district Ai and Mako were now in. The two children were overjoyed to see Impmon again, and explained to him that they had decided to share everything now, because they knew their fighting had driven him away in the first place. As they watched TV, they saw footage of the Tamers battling the D-Reaper’s Agents, and Impmon told them he had to help them. Mako gave him a toy gun, and Ai gave him a kiss – prompting his Digivolution back into Beelzemon... and then onward, into his full, complete, true Mega form, Beelzemon Blast Mode! Beelzemon helped to destroy a Pendulum Feet, then De-Digivolved back into Impmon (off-screen). Impmon met up with Calumon in the school playground, and Calumon reminded him of Jeri. The mismatched duo observed the D-Reaper’s chaos, and Calumon sensed Jeri within it. Impmon stopped him from flying inside and being destroyed, and then the two of them investigated, only to be attacked by a group of Bubbles. Impmon Digivolved into Beelzemon again and destroyed them, then he and Calumon wound up trapped inside the Kernel Sphere. When he finally freed himself some time later, he and Gallantmon attacked the Kernel Sphere again to try and free Jeri, but Beelzemon was struck down by the Gatekeeper, and plummeted towards the chaos. Grani swooped and saved him, but he had lost so much energy, he had reverted to Impmon again. Within the following week, Impmon returned to Ai and Mako again, and, while on a bus, the three of them made their peace, and a D-Power appeared for them. They returned to Shinjuku in time to witness the D-Reaper’s defeat, and Impmon introduced his partners to the other Tamers and Digimon, and was forgiven by Jeri. Everything appeared to be over... but it was not to be so. The Digimon had to return to the Digital World, or they would be cut off from it, and would perish. Impmon was the first to revert, De-Digivolving to his In-Training form of Yaamon, and floating through the portal with the other Digimon. However, Takato later discovered a portal to the Digital World, which allowed Impmon and all the other Digimon to be reunited with their partners. Months later, when Locomon appeared in Tokyo, Impmon, as Beelzemon, arrived to help out, but was summarily dispatched by Locomon's Wheel Grinder. When the battle reached breaking point with the appearance of a massive swarm of Parasimon, Beelzemon showed up in his Blast Mode to help defend Suzie and Lopmon. When the battle was won, he reverted to Impmon, and was a guest at Rika's birthday party, where he gorged himself silly on the party food. Impmon first appears in '“O Partner, Where Art Thou?”''' His voice is supplied by Derek Stephen Prince, and is styled on the voice of the similarly small-but-tough actor, Joe Pesci.'' Believe it or not, Impmon was actually originally conceived to be the ‘main' Digimon, instead of Guilmon. However, Chiaki Konaka wanted an 'innocent' Digimon for the main role, and so Guilmon was chosen in Impmon's place. Following this change, Impmon was selected to be the main villain of the series (as is evident in the show's early promotional material, which presented Impmon as a rather sinister figure), but this route was ultimately not taken. Name: From “imp,” a tiny mischievous creature from fantasy. Category:Digimon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Super villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Humanoid Category:Anti-Villain Category:Non Humans Category:Living Villains